Hybrid Blood: Part I: There Is More To Know About That Hybrid
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: This is the story to uncover the backstory of a hybrid who appeared out of nowhere. And there will be secrets uncovered about this hybrid. Part I of the Hybird Blood series. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Dr ClockErrol

Okay. I think I finally got out of my writer's block, so, to announce some things, I am going to update stories whenever I get the inspiration to write and they will update whenever I finish with the chapter. And this applies to every story I have. There will no longer be a preset update schedule like how Pirate Ratchet and Tales of Childhood Past had a one month update. So yeah, that does mean that there will no longer be a month of waiting and when the update day passes and the story doesn't update, there won't be any disappointment...hopefully. So, again, stories will update whenever I can write the story's next chapter. That means that there could be a three week span of updates or even a three month update. But I will say this. There will be no one year span between updates. I'm not going to be that lazy. So, I think I've dragged this note out, so, here's a story I came up with.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank, or Jak and Daxter, or Sly Cooper. I only own my OCs and the planet that JCL lives on...and I finally came up with a name for it! Talorath. (Ta-or-lath)**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NETFLIX FINALLY HAS SEASON THREE OF LEGO NINJAGO MASTERS OF SPINJITSU!" JCL screamed as they snatched their ear buds up from the ground and tapped on the tablet to watch episode twenty seven of the Ninjago series, only to find a short in the white colored ear buds. "Agh! I hate these stupid cheap earbuds!" The writer growled as they found only the left bud worked. "I really miss those really awesome headphones I got back in April. They should have lasted so much longer than they really did." JCL mumbled to themself as they watched the intro to the episode. Just as the theme song ended, the tablet suddenly shut off with no warning whatsoever.

"Hey!" The hybrid clicked the power button several times, but the tablet remained powerless. The hybrid sighed as they snapped their fingers in order to summon up a ice cold can of soda, but nothing happened. "Hey! What gives powers?" The hybrid shook their left hand around trying to summon up anything, but there was still nothing. "Weeeeellll...This sucks." Jak Cooper the Lombax sighed as they picked up their cane and tested all of the gadgets on it to find only the teleport button worked.

"Really? And how do I know that this won't teleport me to freaking Azeroth, or The World That Never Was, or Earth, or Kerwan, or heck, it could even teleport me two feet from where I'm standing, or whatever the real religion is, forbid teleport me to the other side of Talorath? Universe knows I do not want to go there." JCL sighed as they checked what the available coordinates were. "Have, Paris, Metorpolis, Hybrid City and Parhaveopolis? I wonder if my old enemy is at it once more." JCL pondered as they typed in a pair of coordinates and teleported in the blink of the eye.

* * *

 _Parhaveopolis The City of Darkness..._

* * *

"Dr. ClockErrol!" JCL growled as the hybrid shouted out the name of their sworn enemy as a bolt of lightning exploded up in the skies. "I know of your doings! Give me back my powers or suffer the consequences!" The hybrid barked just before thunder roared like a whole pride of lions. "You honestly thought I would give you your powers back on just a whim? You are pathetic. You were always the favored one. Ever since you showed the gift of being good, the whole universe granted you the power to do everything you could imagine. And what do you do with it? You waste your time on your half of this planet watching stupid shows and writing stories." JCL lowered their ears as they watched a winged figure fly in a large circle around them.

"And what does fate give me for showing acts of evil? The other side of your planet to waste away in a copy of your stupid city. But I gave it my own touch. Quite nice, isn't it?" The evil hybrid chucked coldly as they softly landed on the ground as a flash of lighting illuminated their face to show the owl beak with glowing red eyes and ginger hair. "Yes, apparently the universe favors good, but there is always evil. One cannot live without the other, but they must always be in balance. And with your actions, you tipped the scales in your favor! The universe will not stand for that! Not now, not ever!" JCL snarled as they jumped forward and slashed their cane in a downward right slash to only have the robotic hybrid step to the side and give a quick jab to the hybrid's stomach. JCL fell to their hands and knees coughing as Dr. ClockErrol laughed evilly as they picked up JCL's cane.

"You should have gone to your little friends that gave you the inspiration for you name. They would have been such a great help to you. Or should I say, they would have done all the fighting while you sat back and wrote a stupid story or hosted a stupid Truth or Dare show that only lasted three episodes before you killed it off." Dr. ClockErrol laughed as JCL roared and got back up and swung their right fist at the other hybrid's face. "I didn't kill it off! I just fell into a really bad writer's block!" The evil hybrid laughed again as they swung the cane to JCL's face. The good hybrid quickly latched their hands on their cane and twisted the Precursor metal staff in a complete three sixty to get the robot's hands off their second most prized weapon. "You little piece of-" Dr. ClockErrol was cut off as JCL drew their Light and Dark Eco Crystal Sword out of the cane and the evil hybrid came face to face with the balanced sword.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Powers." JCL stated coldly as their eyes began to become covered with a obsidian black film. "You have your Dark and Light Eco powers. Isn't it time I had my own author powers?"

"I wasn't completely Over-Powered and you know it."

"You could have brought back any character and you created your own characters and you could have them do whatever you wanted them to. That's Over-Powered and you know it. It's my turn to wield the powers that you barely even scratched the surface of the true potential of. I will show the universe that I was the rightful owner of these powers. Not you." The evil hybrid laughed as they summoned up several demonic demons from the dirt around the two fighting hybrids. JCL looked over their shoulders at the demon army with a look of shock. "Kill this stupid hybrid!" JCL held their breath as they quickly sheathed the crystal sword back into their cane and clicked on the first set of coordinates and vanished from the planet.

Dr. ClockErrol glared at the spot where JCL was just a few seconds ago with his red eyes glowing a deeper shade of red in pure fury. "I will find you, JCL. And when I do, I will make you wish that we were never what we are...Sibling."

* * *

Yeah. This already feels epic.

So, for those of you who are confused as to what all just happened, This is a story that will have some of JCL's back story come up since the OC came up out of nowhere, much like how I did. I mean, honestly, it was like, February 21 of 2015...No Jak Cooper the Lombax...like, ever. Then, on February 22 of 2015...BOOM! Check out this new author named Jak Cooper the Lombax who just posted this Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank Cross Over that has no plot at all. A day or two later, Nights of Paris comes out, then a few weeks later, Felis Lombaxus comes along and Jak Cooper the Lombax is slightly more known just for writing, but this author has no back story whatsoever, then a few weeks later, they come out with a story that introduces a OC with the same name that also comes up out of no flipping where and now this that gives a back story to the OC.

Okay, that's enough with the big Author's Notes that appear in the first chapter, so, I think you guys know the old drill, Favorite, Follow, and Review please, and I will see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ratchet and Clank

Well, I have to say after a whole week of writing on this, the final product turned out pretty good. There is one thing I should say first though, there is a polytheistic belief thing sorta said in this, I do not intend to offend any religion whatsoever. "The fates" As said several times in this chapter, could possibly be just one god or the fates could be several gods. I'll say this one more time so that you readers can get on with this story. **I do NOT intend to offend ANY religion whatsoever.** Okay, I think I cleared that out of the way. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my OCs and story plots.**

* * *

 _Location:The Solona Galaxy_

 _City: Metropolis_

 _Planet: Kerwan_

 _Current Time: 0900 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 30 degrees Fahrenheit_

* * *

"Gah." JCL groaned as they fell to the cold ground of Metropolis after teleporting between two different universes, "I'm still not gonna get used to teleporting am I?" The hybrid sighed as they got onto their feet and dusted themself off. JCL sighed as they looked around the giant city filled with flying cars and several species of aliens. "I hope I blend in well." The hybrid took a quick sigh before they heard the sound of police sirens. "Never mind blending in." The hybrid broke into a full run towards the nearest building and located the fire escape and climbed up to the roof.

"Alright. So, what's got their attention?" JCL's ears perked up as they saw a whole horde of police hover cars chasing after a one hover car colored black and red. "Oh. Okay. They're not after me." The hybrid sighed and looked at their surroundings to locate any major buildings. "Planetary Defence Center...City Hall...Hey! Big Al's Roboshack shouldn't be too far from here...Where ever the heck here is." JCL's ears lowered as they scanned the area for the familiar rotating sign.

* * *

"Hey Clank!" Ratchet shouted as he lifted from his work on the desk. After a few silent moments, the small silver robot entered the room where the Lombax was sitting. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of JCL? That name just feels familiar to me." The small robot quickly scanned his memory banks for the three letters and a short profile popped up. "JCL, other known as Jak Cooper the Lombax. Species is a three way hybrid between a Lombax, a Racoon, and a Elf. Age is Unknown. Weight is Unknown. Home Planet is...Tolarath. Has no public record. Last seen several weeks ago on the third episode of The PlayStation Heroes Truth or Extremely Awesome and Hilarious Dare Show. Hmm...Siblings?"

"Woah! Hold on a freaking minute! You can't be serious"

Clank sat down and patiently waited a minute before he stated, "Yes. I am serious. JCL has a sibling. ."

Ratchet sighed as he let this new discovery jump around in his head for a few minutes. "How come JCL never mentioned this sibling?" The two pondered over the newfound character while trying to figure out why JCL would keep quiet about their own sibling.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" JCL smiled insanely as they rode on the top of a hover car through Metropolis going full speed. "Okay. That should be enough speeding for now." The hybrid slowly pressed the brake petal as they located a place to park beside the sidewalk that lead to the entrance to Big Al's Roboshack. When the hybrid entered the strangely quiet shack, they hybrid's curiously perked their ears up to listen for any sounds of life. "Hmm...Guess Al's not here."

The hybrid sighed as they picked up a old piece of a robot from possibly a few decades past. After a few seconds of lightly tossing the trinket back and forth, the hybrid unsheathed a claw and started loosening the screws on the bottom of the robot part. "Pease do not mess with any of my merchandise unless you are looking to buy it, Lomba-...Wait, Another Lombax!?" JCL jumped and turned to face what looked to be a Kerwanian with cybernetic implants. "Uh...Hi. Are you Big Al?" The hybrid suddenly realized their mistake of going for Big Al instead of Ratchet and Clank like how they should have as the Kerwanian began to examine the hybrid's fur.

"Listen, Al, I'm looking for Ratchet and Clank." Al's face lit up at the mention of the duo's name. The repairman stated that he would give the coordinates...for a fee. _SERIOUSLY! IF I DON'T GET TO RATCHET AND CLANK SOON, THE WHOLE BALANCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL WILL BE ALL BUT IN COMPLETE FAVOR OF EVIL!_ JCL screamed in their head as they quietly agreed to gather four hundred bolts. The hybrid sighed as they got back on the taxi car and headed for the Planetary Defence Center. _I swear to the fates if Qwark begins to aggravate me, I'm going to steal every bolt he has and stab his butt chin...two hundred and eighty six times...with both my crystal sword and my cane._

* * *

"Incoming call from the Planetary Defence Center." Clank stated calmly as the communication screen left his chest compartment and stretched out and showed a very scared Qwark. "Ratchet! Help! There's this crazy hybrid who tried to steal every bolt I have and they almost stabbed me in the face with a crazy sword and a big cane!"

Ratchet's ears perked up as he heard the hybrid scream out in a banshee sounding voice, "I DON'T HAVE A SINGLE BOLT TO EVEN BUY YOUR STUPID WORKOUT BOOK AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULD LIGHT THAT BOOK ON FIRE AND STOMP IT TWENTY THOUSAND MILES UNDER THE PLANET'S SURFACE!" Ratchet sighed as he gave Qwark a quick message that he and Clank would be at the center as soon as possible.

* * *

JCL growled as they sat in front of the door where Qwark had locked the hybrid out while he wailed for help from the famous intergalactic duo for help. _Least that will bring Ratchet and Clank to me instead of me wandering through this stinking city looking for them._ The hybrid sighed as they began checking what elemental powers they could summon, which was very lucky the elements that would certainly be needed for the next two universes. _Well well well...Dark and Light Eco will certainly come in handy. Lightning might be if I plan to zap anyone...Speaking of..."_ JCL smiled as they stood back up and started picking the lock,before they realized what they were doing. _Woah! Hey! Person that is to keep the balance of good in the universe...Why is goodie good shoes doing a very evil thing?_

JCL sighed as their left ear twitched to the sound of a pair of boots thumping on the metal ground. "Jak Cooper the Lombax! You will turn yourself into the Galactic Police for breaking the Galactic law figure 8B103-"

"Galactic Laws don't matter when the universe is in danger!" JCL sprinted forward and quickly typed in a random set coordinates on their cane and grabbed Ratchet's left arm just as they hit the teleport button.

* * *

 _Location: Zygan System_

 _City: Unknown_

 _Planet: Obani_

 _Current Time: 1927 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 65 degrees Fahrenheit_

* * *

"Oof!" Ratchet instantly face planted into the ground as he felt as if he were spinning uncontrollably at three hundred miles per hour. "Where the heck did you bring me to?"

"We're on one of the Obani Moons. I think Gemini by the looks of it." Clank stated as JCL sighed as they sat down on the grass and let their own swirling head slowly ground itself. Ratchet groaned as he felt the spinning sensation slow down to a halt and the Lombax sighed as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position beside the hybrid. "Alright, what in the name of the Zoni do you need me for?"

"You two aren't the only ones I need for what is needed to keep the entire balance of good and evil. There's a sibling I never mentioned, th-"

"Their name's Dr. ClockErrol. Yeah, we found out about 'em by some strange coincidence by having Clank simply check his memory banks. Why did you never mention your sibling?"

"We were made for keeping the perfect balance between good and evil for when even even the very last heroes and villains die. You may think that there will never be a day that a hero or villain will never exist, but you never know. There may be one day that every hero and villain known just...Poof! Gone." JCL snapped a small twig in two to emphasise the point to the Lombax and Robot. "So, in order to keep the balance, whatever god or gods run the universe created my sibling and I and raised us both to be good, they treated us well, they gave us everything we wanted, but there was jealousy when the fates tested us to see who would be the most powerful of the two. ClockErrol took the test first. All I know of what happened during my sibling's test was that he left nothing but a bloody mess of whatever he fought."

"I was scared that the fates were going to give me a thirty thousand tall monster or a Cerberus to fight, but they told me that I had two choices to decide my fate. Either kill the creature they send out or heal it. And before I knew it, I had a crying baby in my arms that wailed and wailed as I saw it's left arm was completely hacked off with blood just flowing out of the wound. I almost broke down and cried at it's pain, but after just a minute, I saw it's left arm swinging around as the baby was suddenly laughing."

JCL smiled as they remembered the sound of the baby laughing that happened of what felt like only a few months ago. "I honestly think that Dr. ClockErrol had killed the wounded baby he was given." Ratchet blinked in shock over what the evil sibling could have possibly done to the baby he was given. "After they sent the baby back to where it came from, they conducted more tests on me and my sibling. They made us heal or kill certain creatures, I only killed one animal due to it's rabies, but ClockErrol just killed every single one. Tiger cubs, wolf kits, fawns, even baby chickens, but there were a few creatures that the fates gave to us."

JCL choked as they remembered the very last test that was given to them and their sibling. "What was the final test?"

"One of us had to kill our father. In order to balance the universe. ClockErrol was the one who killed him." The hybrid shivered as they felt a cold breeze chilled their small frame. "How much do you weigh?"

"That's not important."

"It is unhealthy if you are underweight, even for a being like you." Clank said as he detached himself from Ratchet's back and walked slightly unsteadily over to the hybrid. "A hundred and twenty pounds." JCL sighed as they looked down at the small robot. "I just get cold easy and if your worried about me freezing to death, my sibling left me a few of my powers which very luckily includes my fire elemental power." The hybrid smiled as they summoned a fireball from their palm. After a few minutes of simply watching the stars swirl, the three rose to their feet and the hybrid punched in another set of coordinates and the figures vanished in a split second.

* * *

And there is chapter two! If anyone wants to see some cut content, just scroll down past the name I always post! Anyway, back to the story, what do you guy's think so far? I honestly want to hear of what your thoughts are. And as always, please review, follow, favorite, and I will see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

* * *

Hey! If you decided to scroll down to here, then good for you, you get to read a piece of the story I had cut out because I felt as if it dragged the story out too far, so check out this cut piece! Also, the reason why it ends mid sentence is due to me writing that sentence and then finding myself going off track slightly with the story.

* * *

"Well, you certainly aren't one hundred percent Lombax, but you're just enough." JCL gulped as the repairman went through a door behind the counter and started looking through what sounded to be a scrap pile. "Ah! Here it is!" Big Al exclaimed as he came back from the room and held...a simple wrench. JCL's ear's lowered as Al gave them the wrench and watched them expectantly. "Uhhh...Whazatabaka?" JCL stated out of the blue with their jaw lowered a few inches in confusion. "Just swing the wrench."

The hybrid certainly wished that they went to Ratchet and Clank or even...ugh...Captain Qwark instead of this crazo as they swung the wrench in a downward slash. "Fascinating." _This is a waste of time..._ JCL sighed as they clenched their teeth behind their closed lips as the man who gave Ratchet and Clank their Helipack upgrade wrote down notes and went back into the scrap room


	3. Chapter 3: Sly Cooper and Jak and Daxter

Today's surprise is, two worlds in one chapter! That's right, the group goes to both Sly's world and Jak's world in one chapter! So, get a bucket of popcorn because this will have a big battle near the end, but don't worry, it isn't the final battle. That will be coming later.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games. Jak and Daxter are owned by Naughty Dog. Sly Cooper is owned by** **Sucker Punch and Sanzaru. JCL and Dr. ClockErrol are my own creations.**

* * *

 _Location:The Milky Way_

 _City: Paris_

 _Planet: Earth_

 _Current Time: 0115 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 45 degrees Fahrenheit_

* * *

"Ah! Teleporting sucks!" JCL shouted as they bit the dirt from teleporting beside the face planted Ratchet with the whole world still spinning like a tornado. Teleporting isn't that bad." The Lombax groaned as he got onto his hands and knees next to the hybrid. JCL sighed as they lifted their head from the ground and looked at Ratchet with a small frown on their face. "Teleporting. Sucks. End of story." JCL stated as they got off the ground and instantly locked onto the Eiffel Towner.

"Well, well, well. Looks to me like we're going to have a very thievius friend to join us. Hehehehe." JCL snickered at their joke as Ratchet tiled his ear to the right with both his ears dropped. "Hahah...Okay. Let's go get a Sly racoon!" JCL smiled as they bumped their left elbow into Ratchet's arm trying to get the Lombax to laugh. "Ratchet and I do not understand your jokes." The hybrid lowered both their ears and frowned as Clank stated the obvious to the hybrid.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back to my serious mood." The hybrid sighed as they drew their cane out and began walking to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"Bentley? Are you seeing this!?"

"Yes, Sly. I see that old hybrid. I was wondering when we'd see JCL again."

"Um...Who's JCL?"

"An old...friend that Bentley and I know."

"Follow JCL! But try to stay out of Ratchet and Clank's sights and see what information you can get."

"Read ya loud and clear, pa-No! No! No! No! What is JCL doing with a cane like that!? That hybrid is nowhere near related to me!"

"Sly...Jak COOPER the Lombax...Follow. Now. Please."

* * *

"Sly should be somewhere. Lets see, if I were a Cooper- oh wait, duh! I am a Cooper! I know exactly were a master thief would hide! If only I were a master thief." JCL groaned as they continued to check the devices that would still work from their cane. "Metal detector...music player...cross bow...Mr. Zurkon summoner...Multi language translator...Aaaaand everything else is just useless." Ratchet sighed as he listened to the hybrid list off what they could use in the current situation. "Excuse me for asking, but being the balance of good, what powers do you have, JCL?"

The hybrid looked back as Ratchet after his robotic partner asked the question. "Well, since you asked, I have a few trees of power. Elemental, Author, Virtual, Spiritual, Custom, and lastly Anti. The Elemental powers I have are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting. My Author powers would give me the power to have any event I want to happen, including, killing anyone I want, bringing anyone I want back to life and having anyone to do whatever I want them to do. My Virtual powers are mostly just to help me with anything computer related, so, not really that important. My Spiritual tree can allow me to have anyone or my own soul leave the vessel it is in and roam freely of the shell it resides in, and it also allows me to mend any shattered souls."

"Then, the Anti tree. I haven't really touched this tree, but only once." JCL sighed as they remembered the day they activated their Anti powers. "I used it on my sibling. It was the only way I could have survived the attack Dr. ClockErrol did against the fates for not letting him have the powers that I have, or had. He took all of my power trees except for Anti and Elemental. The only Anti powers I really know are to control shadows and to become this...Anti Form... Okay, there's really not much to the Custom Powers except that I took Ratchet's skills of dodging bullets, some of Sly's skills from his book, Jak's Eco Channelling abilities and I add other skills to it whenever I see a skill I really like." The hybrid showed off their Water skills by creating a orb of water and freezing it into a solid sphere of ice.

* * *

"Bentley...That hybrid...They're way more powerful than we thought. And-"

"Yes. A sibling. An evil sibling by the sounds of it."

'Dr. ClockErrol. Wonder what kind of mother would name their kid that."

"The hybrid probably made the name for themself. Get some photos."

* * *

 _Click!_ JCL's left ear twitched at the sound of a camera click and the hybrid's eyes instantly flew to the top of the building to see a shadow duck behind a chimney. "SLY COOPER!" The hybrid instantly started running up the wall after the thief. Ratchet rubbed his eyes as he saw the hybrid run straight up the wall as if gravity didn't exist anymore. "Okay, I really need to lay off the Lombax Nip."

* * *

"Bentley! I've been spotted! Get Murray out here with the van!" Sly shouted into the ear piece as he jumped off the hotel roof and landed on a nearby roof. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, SLY COOPER! I'M NOT LIKE THAT FOX THAT I SHIP YOU SO HARD WITH!" _Ship? What?_ Sly shook this off as he kept running to the rendezvous that Bentley had told him to meet up with Murray. JCL groaned as they jumped from the roof behind Sly and threw a lightning bolt from their fingertips to the ground just missing Sly by a few fur lengths.

"Murray! Where the he-AAAAAH!" Sly stumbled forward onto the roof as he felt a lightning bolt hit his left thigh. _Lucky shot._ The racoon bared his teeth at the hybrid as he threw a smoke bomb down onto the ground. "You can't get away with tricks like that!" The hybrid sent a strong breeze that cleared the smoke as soon as it came, revealing a still running away Sly.

"GET BACK HERE!" The hybrid barked as they jumped up and threw their own smoke bomb down. Sly looked over his shoulder to see the hybrid fall into the cloud of smoke and just as he turned his head back around to look forward, he came face to face with the hybrid's right fist. "Sly!" The racoon groaned as his nose felt as if he ran face first into the van's doors. "You listen to me good, and I'm not just talking to you, Sly, I'm talking to all three of you. My sibling has taken several of my powers and the balance of good and evil has been balanced into his favor. If I don't get the ones needed to help set the balance, the whole fabric of time and space will fall to the villains, no matter what's done. I need you-" The hybrid stopped as the concrete road suddenly lurched up like a ocean wave.

"That sonova..." JCL growled as they watched small rocks roll along the rooftops to the front of where Dimitri's night club once stood. "What's going on!?" Sly shouted with Bentley and Murray shouting the same question in his ear piece. "Dr. ClockErrol must've send some of his demons to find me. I honestly thought he would go after me in Haven."

"Haven?" Ratchet and Clank asked in unison from behind JCL. "Well, we're going to need to worry about that later, because look!" Bentley shouted from down in the ally with his right hand pointing at the giant stone creature. "Will you quit running, dear sibling? I just need you to stand still for one second so I can crush you into small puddle of blood and gore!" The concrete made ClockErrol laughed as he sent a giant owl feather straight at the good hybrid. "RUN!" JCL grabbed Ratchet and Sly's wrists as they jumped off the roof and into the back of the Cooper Gang van.

"Murray! Floor it!" The four people in the back of the van had their backs slammed into the back doors of the van as the pink hippo wasted no time with the order he was given from the turtle sitting in the wheel chair in the middle of the van. "YOU WILL SURRENDER THE LAST OF YOUR POWER TO ME, JCL!" The hybrid groaned as they felt a power being drained from their form. "Murray! Dive faster!" The hybrid shouted as they felt their power of Wind being taken away. _No! You're not going to take another power from me!_ The hybrid threw up mental walls to kick their sibling out, but they felt the power slowly ebb away when they got out of the city limits.

* * *

"Okay, we know that was your sibling, but what the heck are you two?"

"We were created by the universe to forever keep the balance between good and evil. It was up to our own choices to be what we wanted to be. Dr. ClockErrol thought that being evil would grant him the most power,but after all the tests, it turned out being good would be the strongest. My sibling was infuriated at the fates for not giving them the most power, and so, they imprisoned him on the other side of my planet to dwell in a replica of my Hybrid City. After some time, my sibling grew angry at me, and so, they took away almost every power I have. But they can't take any of my Custom powers due to only myself knowing the ways to remove and place the powers."

The van was silent as it slowly pulled off the highway and into the forest. JCL sighed as they tried to blow a pile of leaves away with just the wave of their hand, but the leaves stayed put. With the Cooper Van covered from wheel to roof with leaves, the now group of six held onto each other as the hybrid put in the third set of coordinates need to recruit the final member, and in yet another flash of light, the group vanished.

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _City: Haven City_

 _Planet: Unknown_

 _Current Time: 1846 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 52 degrees Fahrenheit_

* * *

"Again, TELEPORTING SUCKS!" JCL shouted into Ratchet's face as the group lied on the ground waiting for the teleporting sickness to wear off. "Where are we now?" Sly spoke up after a few silent minutes had passed. "Haven City. Or at least somewhere just outside its walls." The hybrid sighed as they sat up and saw the outer wall of the large city. "I don't think we're gong to blend in very well since we're all covered in fur, while everyone else inside the city are more human like, but they've got big ears." JCL pointed at their own Elven like ears.

"Well, that's perfect if you have a Hologiuse in that cane of yours!" Ratchet exclaimed sarcastically to the hybrid. "HEY! HOW WAS I TO KNOW THAT MY SIBLING WAS GOING TO BE A BIG STUPD FATTY HEAD AND TRY TO HAVE EVERY EVIL THING RULE THE FABRIC OF EXISTANCE!? I CAN'T SEE INTO THE FUTURE LIKE THOSE STUPID ZONI OR YOUR STUPID TOASTER THAT YOU CARRY ON YOUR BACK, OH, AND YOU BARELY EVER USE HIM ANYMORE SINCE YOU GOT THOSE FORSAKEN HOVERBOOTS FROM THAT AZI-DUMB WHO HELPED PERCIVAL TACHYON TO KILL YOUR OWN FATHER!" The hybrid exploded with a storm of fire and Dark Eco lighting surrounding their form with now large demonic wings. "AND AT LEAST I WASN'T A COMPLETE PAIN IN THE REAR TO A FRIEND OF MINE DURING THE FIRST FEW DAYS WITH THEM!" JCL almost started breathing fire at the Lombax if Murray hadn't grabbed the hybrid back by wrapping his strong arms around them. "Calm down, JCL. It's okay." Murray shushed the hybrid by lightly scratching them behind their left ear.

"Thanks." JCL lightly purred as they calmed down and slowly morphed back into their normal form. "It's just...losing all those powers...and so quickly that I didn't even feel my sibling in my head ripping the powers out...All I can feel when I try to use a power that I no longer have is feeling as if I'm just a nobody...An empty shell...Like I have no purpose in the fabric of the universe...Like my mother was before..." The hybrid broke down with the only real happy memories that they have. "Oh, so know we know that you also have a mother!?"

"Well, they had to be born somehow." Ratchet shrugged at Sly who asked probably the most stupidest question ever. "If it'll help, tell us about your mother."

* * *

(Insert The Other Promise from Kingdom Hearts II, any version's fine.)

* * *

 _"Children! Come down and see what Santa brought you!" A three year old JCL and a four year old Dr. ClockErrol jumped of the first top most step and floated down to the ground into the arms of a hybrid of a tiger, Elf, and a Chocobo. The two children smiled as they watched a christmas tree come into view and a man standing next to it in a dark cloak. "Honey, quit scaring JCL." JCL whimpered as they tried to keep away from the dark figure, but when the hybrid's father lowered the hood to show a warm set of purple eyes surrounded with green and specked with brown, JCL smiled as they got out of their mother's arms and flew into their father's._

 _"Damas Cooper the Lombax...I will never understand how JCL likes you even though you scare them."_

 _"JCL knows who the Alpha Male is of this pack. You know that to." The father stated his last sentence with half lidded eyes at his wife. "Papa!"_

 _"You get kisses too!" JCL giggled as the two parents kissed the child on the cheeks, with the young hybrid's sibling scowling hatefully at the youngest child._

* * *

 _"Momma!" Six year old JCL cried as they ran down the stairs with their sibling chasing them with a fake sword and repeatedly hitting the small hybrid in the head with the sword. "ClockErrol! Stop that now!" Damas Cooper shouted as he picked up the robotic hybrid child who was shouting angrily at the dark furred sibling. "What has gotten into you, ClockErrol?"_

 _"JCL is my sworn enemy! I have to kill them in order to move on with my own plans that will be good for the universe" The seven year old hybrid shouted as they threw the fake sword which hit the young JCL in the face, and causing a nose bleed from the six year old. "YOU'RE THE WORST SIBLING EVER!" The six year old screamed as their nails became long black claws and horns protruded out of their head. "YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE! NOT ME!"_

* * *

 _"JCL. You must either heal or kill the creatures we send out. Do you understand?" The now ten year old JCL gave a firm nod to the form made of pure light. JCL took a deep breath as they waited for the demon that Dr. ClockErrol said that the fate would summon due to the robotic sibling taking the test before the younger sibling. JCL slowly moved their left foot back to get into a fighting position, but the sudden weight in their arms made them freeze in place._

 _"WAAAAAH! WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" The hybrid's eyes welled up with tears as they looked down at the human baby in their arms that was crying hysterically as blood flowed like a river from what was left of the baby's left arm. The hybrid almost fell to their hands and knees as they realized that their older sibling called a wounded infant a demon, and that robotic hybrid probably killed the baby he was given. "HEAL!" The hybrid threw every ounce of healing elements they knew and threw it from their left open hand and into the open wound and the hybrid kept their eyes squeezed shut as the baby's crying seemed to get louder and louder, but then the cries suddenly halted, and the hybrid felt something warm on their left index finger. The hybrid opened their eyes to see the baby holding onto their left arm with both of it's hands and in it's mouth was the hybrid's finger._

* * *

 _"Congratulations on passing your test,sweetie!" JCL smiled as their mother and father hugged the hybrid with warm smiles, and with their older sibling still looking hatefully down at the younger sibling._

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday, JCLllll...Happy Birthday, to you." Twelve candles all blew out with the young hybrid simply snapping their fingers and a tiny kitten suddenly appeared into the hybrid's arms. "My wish came true!" The slightly older JCL squealed with delight as they held the soft and fuzzy kitten in their arms as their parents cut into the birthday cake. "You'll always be my little baby." JCL's mother smiled as she hugged the young hybrid, and the now thirteen Dr. ClockErrol growled lowly as he watched from his open bedroom door, smiling to himself as he saw the scratches that JCL had on their tail._

* * *

 _"You're next test is about to begin. Are you ready?" A now fifteen JCL looked at the glowing figure with determination in their blue surrounded by brown specked green eyes as the fate summoned up the test. The hybrid waited for the creature to come, and with the sudden crying of what sounded like a younger Dr. ClockErrol. The hybrid looked at the young replica of their sibling with small distaste of what this test was. "Heal." The hybrid growled lowly as the young ClockErrol suddenly grew up into his sixteen year old self and the fake robotic hybrid vanished into the air._

* * *

 _"Another test passed with flying colors!"_

 _"I'm sick of this!" The rest of the hybrid's looked at the robotic owl winged hybrid who was pointing a purely black crystal sword at their younger sibling. "Why does JCL get all the praise!? Why don't I get any for passing my tests!?"_

 _"You killed a baby! How could you do that!?" JCL's mother spat venom at the evil sibling. "If you won't praise me, then the day that JCL finally kills something in the tests will be the last day you can praise `The Chosen One`!" The winged hybrid threw the curse straight into their own mother's heart. "NO!" JCL screamed as they drew their two swords and lunged past their mother and clashed blades with their sibling._

* * *

 _"Mommy...Will you always be here for me?" The now sixteen JCL looked at their mother's sleeping form. Tears welled up in the hybrid's eyes as they listened to their mother's heartbeat steadily growing weaker and weaker with every second that passed. "I'm sorry. I had to kill that giant owl. His heart was black with evil. I know that Dark Eco isn't something that's highly praised in it's universe, but that blond shows that it can be controlled to an extent, I was able to control it." JCL's mother opened their eyes weakly as she looked up to her youngest child. "I know that your act was for good. Your sibling was just jealous that we didn't praise him for his evil acts. His heart is black with evil, and he sees his acts as good. His mind was clouded with hate ever since the day he was born. Promise me one thing, Jak Cooper the Lombax. Promise me that you will never kill your own sibling, but keep your selves as far apart, but as close together as possible."_

 _"I promise...Arliea Choco Cooper the Lombax."_

* * *

(Okay, you guys can listen to whatever music you want to now.)

* * *

'She died just seconds after I said her name." JCL sniffed as they told the group about their mother. "Sounds like your life wasn't the best." A new voice broke the silence as the group looked up at the famous Demolition Duo, Jak and Daxter. "Sounds better than mine though." Jak sat down on the grass with the group as the hybrid finished crying in Murray's arms. "Never thought we'd see this genderless hybrid ever again." Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto the hybrid's left shoulder. "I never thought I'd see this loud and obnoxious butt head ever again." JCL smiled as Daxter gave the hybrid a dark look a the hybrid before the Ottsel jumped down onto the ground.

"So, what's with the big group?"

"Evil sibling has tipped the balance between good and evil to favor evil. He took almost all of my powers and I need them back or the fabric of existence will have everyone turn evil." JCL sighed as they got out of Murray's arms. "Hmm...Fighting, Dangerous, Certain death?" JCL nodded at the Eco Channeler who asked the most certain possibilities of what will happen if he joined. "I'm in."

"No way! I'm not gonna die anytime soon!" Daxter shouted from his hight at his blonde friend. "Alright then, all in favor of going and fighting for the fate of all existence to stay balanced between good and evil?" Sly asked the whole group as he raised his hand to save everything known. Seven hands were raised of the eight in the group. "Seven to one, I believe that is a instant loss for you, Daxter." JCL smiled as the Ottsel groaned and jumped onto Jak's left shoulder whining, "Alright, alright. We'll save the existence fabric thingamajig, but I want a foot rub in return!"

* * *

(Hey look, another song. A Fight to the Death from Kingdom Hearts II. Any version you can find works really.)

* * *

"KILL THE HYBRID!" The group of now eight looked around as they saw a whole army of stone demons glaring down at them with red eyes of hate. "Well, our first fight together as one." JCL smiled as they drew their two crystal swords out from their cane and placed their cane on their back. "Whatever happens, don't let them get my cane." The hybrid stated just before they activated their Blue Eco powers and ran straight at the army of stone demons. "GET THE CANE!" JCL looked up at the stone demon shouting the orders and threw their Dark Eco crystal sword at the demon who looked back at the hybrid to meet the sword slicing his head clean off his body.

"Keep fighting!" Another stone warrior shouted as the army multiplied in size and started surrounding the other seven fighting heroes. "Clank!" Ratchet gave the robot a heads up as he detached his friend from his back and gave the robot his wrench just before he threw the small robot into the army. "GRENADE! WATCH OUT!" A small portion of the army spread out as Clank landed in the middle of the group. "Oh, it's just a little pipsqueak."

'You take that back, rock head." Clank spat as he smacked the stone warrior's face with the wrench after he made the handle smaller for his own hands. The stone warriors surrounding the small robot looked at their comrade who's head was rolling on the ground and they looked back at the small robot to have two scream like girls and return to the stone that they came from, but for the rest to draw out stone swords and hammers to fight the small robot. "Come on, then!" Clank shouted as he lunged forward and went to one handed wrench swinging and one handed Clank-Fu. "He's so cute but deadly!"

Back at the now six, Daxter was holding Jak's morph gun on the Blaster mod as the said hero himself was now Dark Jak, who was in the very middle of the army slicing the arm'y heads off two to sometimes three at a time. The Cooper Gang were fighting beside Ratchet and Daxter giving attacks to any demons that got too close for comfort. JCL, however, was just flying around in a large circle through the ary swinging their swords back and forth slicing down the army left and right with themself powered up with Blue and Red Eco to power their attacks and movements.

* * *

"Come on! There's one hundred left!" JCL shouted as they had relocated themself and Clank to the rest of the group and let the army circle around them, which, after probably three hours of hacking and slashing, the army was finally down to the very last hundred. "I'm all out of ammo!" Jak shouted as he fired the last bullet in his morph gun. "I've got some other guns!" Ratchet tossed a Combustor Pistol over to the Eco User which was caught just in time to blast another stone demon in the face. "Ninety!" JCL shouted as they burst through the army with their Light Eco powers activated and the hybrid began diving back and forth through the army to lower army's number.

"Seventy two!"

"Sixty eight!"

"Fifty three!"

"Forty nine!"

"Thirty six!"

"Twenty two!"

"Eighteen!"

"Eight." JCL said calmly as the whole group looked at the last eight demons. Stone replicas of all eight of them. "Surrender in the name of the new Dark Lord of Evil." The Stone Replica JCL said as they pointed their stone swords at the real JCL. "Dark Lord of Evil? Man, bad guys always come up with corny nicknames, even my own sibling." JCL chuckled as they looked for any weakness in the stone replicas. _"Water will certain- WHY DIDN'T I USE WATER BEFORE!?"_ JCL suddenly burst out laughing as they realized their stupid mistake and called the waterfall to aid them, but nothing happened. _**"Oh, dear sibling, you just don't get it do you? Whenever you touch something made of my power, it slowly saps away yours. It's such a pity. Now all I have to do is merely see you in order to kill you. But don't worry, I won't leave much of you behind. Maybe a bone, or a tiny puddle of blood, or nothing al all! Complete oblivion! Oh, it is so hard to choose your fate. Face it, you cannot run forever from me, Jak Cooper the Lombax. No matter where you run and hide, I will always find you."**_ JCL growled as their sibling spoke from all of the replica's mouths. "I can run to somewhere where you can't find me!" The hybrid unsheathed their cane and sheathed their swords back in the cane as they punched in a set of coordinates that weren't even in the coordinate library. "if you guys still want to come, just grab onto me in the next three seconds!"

 _ **"GET THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"**_

"Three!" JCL felt Jak's hand grab their upper left arm and Ratchet grab their left along with Bentley, Sly and Murray grabbing their tail. "Two!"

"Dax! Grab JCL's shoulder or you're gonna be left behind to die!"

"Why do you make me choose?"

"Two and a half!" JCL stalled long enough to see Daxter grab onto Jak's wrist. _"Good enough."_

JCL pressed the button to teleport away and just as they saw the stone sword come close to their nose, they saw the familiar white and had that felling as if they were falling and spinning for hours. _"We're safe. We're safe for however long we need to be."_

* * *

(Okay, you guys can pick whatever song you like that you see fits the setting here.)

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dr. ClockErrol roared as he grabbed one of his stone demons by the head with his larger robotic hand and crushed the stone to dust. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!?"

"We tried to, but the hybri-"

"THAT HYBRID IS STUPID AND YOUNG! THEY SHOULD'VE ONLY HAD FIVE OTHER PLACES TO GO! AND YOU SAID THAT YOU LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR THEM BUT THEY WEREN'T THERE! WHERE ELSE COULD MY SIBLING HAVE GONE!?" The evil hybrid shouted at the new second in command, since, well, the last one coldn't keep his head for very long. "We looked all over Paris, Haven City, Kerwan, and even your sibling's Hybrid City. There is no sign of your sibling."

"Unless they killed themself, don't stop looking. I WANT MY SIBLING'S HEAD ON MY WALL! NOW!"

* * *

"Okay, so, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?"

"All of you should know except Murray. We're at the planet that homes all the Whibbles."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry Jak. I an't yankin' yer chain about this. See. Here comes a whole family of 'em."

"OH NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

...Bwahahahah! I have no idea how all of this came from two Kingdom Hearts songs, and me typing like crazy. Well, I think that this is the most longest story I've ever written and hey, there actually was only cut content from the very beginning of the story. So, if you want to check out those like...eight sentences, go on ahead and fly through those, and do please leave a review, and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

* * *

Yay! More cut content!

* * *

"SLY! Look out!" Sly's ears folded back as the nasally voice shouted from a few feet away as a Warthog swung his fist straight at the racoon's face.

Ah. Paris. The city of lights and romance. Nothing unusual could happen at anytime here. Unless one could say that a cop and a thief married just a few hours ago. Yeah. like that's ever gonna happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Wasting Time

This is basically a filler chapter, don't worry, there will be much better content in the next chapter...whenever that goes up.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own JCL and Dr. ClockErrol. Jak and Daxter are owned by Naughty Dog. Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games and the Sly Cooper (Sly Racoon if you live over in Europe) is owned by Sucker Punch and/or Sanzaru.**

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _City: Unknown_

 _Planet: Unknown_

 _Current Time: 0005 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 64 degrees_ _Fahrenheit_

* * *

"WHY DID YOU PICK THIS PLACE!?" Daxter groaned as a Whibble child rubbed it's head under the Ottsel's left paw. "First place I could think of." JCL shrugged as they softly petted the head of another Whibble.

"This...was the first place that you could think of?" The Ottsel lowered his ears at the hybrid with a death glare in his eyes. The hybrid shrugged as they let the young Whibble float back to it's parents. "Do you want to go to the Zanifarian Death Weasel universe?" JCL offered the change by typing in the coordinates. "WOAH! NO! I think we're good enough here. Those Death Weasels are notorious for eating a special organ only found in Agorians. I have a gut feeling that they would simply snack on us." Ratchet snatched the cane out of JCL's hands and turned off the teleporting device on it to keep anyone from possibly throwing up from the teleporting sickness.

"We'll just go their later." JCL stated as they slipped their cane out of Ratchet's hands and into their backpack. "Hey! How long has that bag been there?" Ratchet looked at the backpack that he over looked for the past few hours. "I left it here a few weeks ago when I came here to relax." The hybrid said casually as they sat down on a large rock. "Why are we wasting time here!?" Jak said roughly as he stood beside Ratchet with his arms crossed across his chest.

"We need to stay out of sight from Dr. ClockErrol. If they even see me through one of their demon soldiers, BLEH!" JCL wrapped their hands around their neck and pretended to die within five seconds. "Or, if he just sees me, SPLAT! Didn't you hear what he said? Just a bone, or a small puddle of blood, or complete oblivion. My sibling is way more twisted than any of your villains."

Jak sighed as he leaned against a tree and listened to a Whibble squeaking when it bumped up against Murray and scared the hippo into a flurry of swinging fists. "So...Now what?" JCL groaned as Jak continued to ask questions. "We wait until I can figure out more powerful Custom powers. That's the only tree that will be helpful in the battle that I know I can't avoid for much longer."

"And what are we going to do?"

"You can wait with me, or you can jump off the edge of this planet and die in the abyss of space." JCL growled as they pinched the bridge of their nose as the game of Twenty Questions seemed to be a game of Answer Our Questions or Ratchet'll Kill You With One Of His RYNOs. "Uh...Jak, I think ya'd better stop asking questions." Daxter stated as he ran over to stand between the hybrid and everyone else. "JCL might need a few minutes to cool off. They really don't like it when-"

"We know! They feel useless when they lose a power."

JCL sighed as they lied down on their back and closed their eyes to maybe catch a few minutes of sleep."I think we'd better get at least maybe a hour of sleep. It's been a really crazy day. For all of us."

* * *

 _"JCL...How...How could you do this?" Dr. ClockErrol said in a fake shock as he held a bloody corpse of what looked like a child. JCL gasped as they heard the baby's heart beat stop all together as their sibling pulled out JCL's Dark Eco Sword from the baby's heart._

 _"I...I didn't do this!"_

 _"The fates will most certainly give me all the powers now for what you have done." The evil hybrid's mouth twitched upward into a evil smile for a split second. "You are the evil one. You will die today." Dr. ClockErrol smiled as he lifted the sword and threw it at JCL. The good hybrid closed their eyes as they waited to feel a sword stab them, but they heard the sword stabbing someone else besides them. JCL opened their eyes to see a familiar pair of eyes. Purple that were surrounded by a green specked with brown._

* * *

"FATHER!" JCL shouted as they awoke from their nightmare to find only Jak and Daxter were the ones to stay awake. "Nightmares suck for me too." Jak sighed as he finished putting his morph gun back together as he finished cleaning it up. The hybrid kept quiet as they stared at the Demolition Duo with a emotionless face. Jak sighed as he noticed the hybrid staring very rudely at him and the Dark Eco user growled, "What's so fascinating about me?"

"How do you cope with losing those dear to you?" JCL felt another crying storm churning up in their tear ducts. "I just don't dwell on them too much." Jak sighed as he lowered his head and lightly scratched Daxter behind his left ear. "Who do you care about more? Ashelin, or Keira?" JCL started their own game of Twenty Questions with Jak. "Keira."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Where is Daxter on the scales of friendship?"

"Best friend."

"Did you ever fantasize about having kids with Keira?"

Jak blushed a tomato red as he heard that evil question come from the hybrid's mouth. "Okay, you don't have to answer that one. I got the answer." Daxter quietly snickered behind his left paw as Jak continued to blush with the question kicking around in his head. "Alright. You can ask me some questions. I've embarrassed you enough."

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

"It's up to you to figure out."

"How old are you?"

"Somewhere between eighty three billion four point seven years. Hey! I used Clank's favorite number there!"

"What is your full name?"

"Jak Cooper the Lombax, but JCL is just easier and faster to say."

"Favorite Color?"

"Mostly dark colors, but if I had to pick, Black."

"Favorite universe?"

"If I had to pick one to hide in, Ratchet's. If I wasn't being hunted down, yours and Daxter's."

"Favorite Eco?"

"Light."

"Favorite Zoomer?"

"That light blue and yellow colored one."

"Favorite Morph Gun mod?"

"Either Peace Maker or Blaster."

"Who do you like more, Torn or Me?"

"...You." JCL answered with a small raise of their right eyebrow. _"Why did he ask that?"_

"Which do you prefer, Tess as a human or Tess as a Ottsel?"

"Ottsel Tess. Her being a human and liking Daxter looked kinda weird."

"Sunny days or storming days?"

"Storms, but at least a sunny day or two before."

"Rain or snow?"

"Snow."

"Custom Powers or Anti?"

"Custom."

"Alright. You ask me more questions." Jak sighed as he go onto his back and waited for JCL to ask more questions.

"Did you regret the kiss with Ashelin in the desert."

"Yes."

"Did you ever want to kill Jinx?"

"Whenever he called me by one of his stupid nicknames, I wanted to just chop off his head, stuff his mouth full of garlic, and cut off his ears."

"If you were to ever be dared to kiss a guy, who would you kiss?"

"No one. I'd shot the person that dared me to."

"Who was more tolerable during your first adventure, Daxter or Keira?"

"Keira."

"If you wanted to, would you be willing to learn how to use every Eco whenever and where ever?"

"You're serious?" Jak sat up to see the hybrid playing with three Whibble children. 'Yep. I'm serious." The hybrid waved their tail back and forth in tune with whatever song they had in their head. "Alright, but one quick question, what song are you swaying your tail to?

"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day."

* * *

"Okay, which Eco do you want first?"

"Green."

"Healing yourself almost instantly when you get hurt, good choice."

Several Whibble children floated around Jak and JCL as they sat cross legged in front of each other. "Okay. Just focus. Focus on the energy from the crystals in the planet. Think of how it all moves in sync with one another. This whole planet is filled with life. From this crystal shard in my palm, to the very center. Focus on the energy in every being that surrounds you. Can you locate me?"

"Yeah. You're just ahead of me. You're not that hard to focus on." Jak kept his eyes closed as the hybrid stood up and threw the shard of crystal away. "Alright, stay focused on me." Green Eco glowed from the hybrid's palms as they softly placed their hands on Jak's chest. "What are you doing!?" Jak opened his eyes and jumped back as he felt as if a pair of hands were in his chest. "You're Green Eco gate is located near your spiritual heart. Not your physical. When you felt hands near you heart, that was you spirit reacting to me. You need to focus on my spirit in order for me to open up all six of your Eco gates. And no, Ratchet and Sly do not have Eco Gates, if you were wondering. Now, focus on my spirit again." JCL stated as they waited for the Eco user to close his eyes and focus.

Giving Jak a minute to focus on them, JCL replaced their hands over the hero's heart and focused on the spirit of the Eco user. JCL watched Jak squeeze his eyes as they found the gate near the spiritual heart. ".nepO .coE neerG fo etaG" JCL gave a small smile as they saw Jak's entire form glow green for a steady minute as they slowly removed their hands from the hero's chest. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Much more better with the Light Eco." Jak smiled as he opened his eyes to the hybrid. "You're welcome." JCL stated just before they lightly touched Jak's forehead and spoke, ".peelS"

"Hey!" Daxter got up onto all fours as he saw Jak suddenly fall backwards and JCL quickly caught the falling hero. "What did you do!?" The Ottsel growled as he got onto the hybrid's head and bit their ear. "I put him to sleep for an hour. Now quit biting my ear!" JCL stated as they gently lowered Jak to the ground and pulled Daxter off their head. "You didn't hurt him?"

"No. I unlocked his Green Eco gate so he can heal much faster than he usually does. And if you're scared that his skin's going to turn green like Samos's, no. That would only happen if he did everything Samos did to turn his skin green."

Daxter bit his bottom lip as he kept looking between Jak's sleeping face and JCL's serious face. "Alright then, since Jak got a questioning session, it's my turn. You a man or a woman?"

"That's your decision."

"...Do you drink?"

"Soda and water, yes. Alcohol, no."

"Kay. Gamble?'

"No."

"Shoot guns?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you ever go on these crazy adventures because your power maniac sibling wants more power often?"

"This is actually my first adventure. I've fought him before though...when we were younger."

"Yeah. Me and Jak heard your story. Certainly sounded better than others."

"Eh, it could have been better, could have been worse." JCL yawned as they watched a small family of Whibbles sleeping in a pile. "Are you sure that you would have rather gone to a different universe than this one?" JCL tilted their head at Daxter as they asked their question to the Ottsel. "Well, after Ratchet saying that it's not such a good idea to go to that universe with the Death Weasels, maybe this place might be better than that any other right now."

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dr. ClockErrol spread their wings out to full span as they received no sight of their sibling from any soldier they sent out to find the good hybrid. The evil hybrid growled as he sat down on his metal throne and stared intently out the large window at the furious thunder storm he always has over his half of the planet. Dr. ClockErrol growled as a stone demon general entered the room. "Please tell me that you have found my sibling."

"Negative. But we have found possible allies to help you."

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" The robot screamed as he stood back up and swung his fist down on the table in front of him. "Dr. Nefarious has offered-"

"I. Don't. Need. Help! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand." The demon bowed as he left the room and left the hybrid to throw their tantrum. The evil hybrid growled as he started pacing the room as they kept trying to figure out where their sibling disappeared to.

* * *

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! DROP THE OTTSEL NOW!" Daxter screamed as he held onto a Whibble as if it were his only escape from a army of Metal Heads. "Hey! Whibble! We kinda need Daxter from keeping Jak from going insane!" JCL jumped off the top of a tree and caught ahold of the Whibble's arm to drag the small green alien back to the ground. The Whibble gave a squeak of surprise and possibly pain as the Whibble's parents suddenly came out of nowhere and started hitting JCL on the head. "OW! Hey! Quit hitting me!" The hybrid started laughing as they snatched Daxter off the Whibble and let go of the Whibble and landed on the ground.

Jak chuckled as he watched the hybrid and his friend get surrounded by several angry Whibble parents. "Uh...Can we explain what-"

"AH! Daxter! Get off my right shoulder! There's a shoulder pad on my left shoulder for a good reason!"

"Sorry. Okay, so where we? Oh yeah! We can totally explain!"

"Daxter! You're not helping! Whibbles! Uh...I didn't mean to hurt your child! We just need this annoying rat to keep us going insane, but keeping us sane at the same time!"

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME A RAT!? I'M A FREAKING OTTSEL! OTTSEL! OTTSEL! OTTSEL!"

Jak started laughing as his friend started jumping up and down on JCL's head as the hybrid kept trying to explain why they had to grab the child Whibble. "That's something I've never heard or see you do before, Jak." Jak looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face at Ratchet and Sly who were walking up to see why there was a mob of Whibble parents surrounding JCL and Daxter. 'Daxter, sing something! Maybe it'll calm 'em down!"

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phra-"

"You can't sing that song! That's song's owned by Disney!"

"Crud...umm...You sing something!"

"Uhhh...Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?"

"You're not helping either! You're just making 'em more mad!"

"Okay, yeah. That is pretty hilarious." Sly chuckled as he watched the mob of Whibbles sway to the beat of the song. "It's totally working! Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Ratchet snickered as he watched the hybrid sing as they slowly started walking out of the crowd of Whibbles. "Okay, note to self. If you ever come back here again, don't hurt the small green Whibbles...In fact, don't even hurt a rock." JCL stated as they finally got out of the crowd of Whibbles and put their left hand on Jak's left shoulder to let Daxter crawl back onto his friend's familiar shoulder. "I vote that we go to the Zanifarian Death Weasel demension!"

 **"NO!"**

* * *

JCL yawned as they watched the stars above slowly turn to show that another day was almost over. "We wasted a whole day here...Why did we agree to follow JCL on this crazy adventure?" Sly asked aloud to the other seven members of the group. "Ya know, this really isn't so bad. We're not afraid that the whole ground is going to throw up a gigantic army of soldiers, Jak can use Green Eco whenever he wants to now, and-"

"We got to hear you sing while you weren't drunk off your orange rear." JCL interrupted the Ottsel's statement with the blackmail Jak could hold over the Ottsel's head for as long as he would want to.

"And we got to hear you sing." Daxter spat back at the hybrid to offer blackmail to anyone.

"And we did nothing all day! We should have at least found some way to defeat your sibling!" Jak suddenly exploded as he stomped up to the hybrid. "Oh, and would you have liked having all of us killed?" The hybrid sat up and spat back to the Eco Channeler.

"At least we would have done something!"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of dying!"

"Then find a way to not die!"

"It's not that easy to just find the right power to keep us invulnerable!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ratchet shouted as he fired a Combustor shot into the sky to break the fight up. "Now, if you two are done bickering like a elderly couple, maybe JCL could get off their butt and start checking their runes on the rocks and trees." The group was silent until JCL stepped forward and placed their hand on Jak's left shoulder.

"...!ecneliS" Jak opened his mouth to ask what the spell that JCL just casted onto him to only have a grunt come out from his throat.

"HEY! GIVE HIM HIS VOICE BACK!" Daxter sprang forward and grabbed the hybrid by their leg and bit onto their boot, but the hybrid just stood with a look of pure hate and fury at the entire group. "Get. Off."

"NO!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID BAG OF FLEAS!" JCL screamed as they kicked Daxter off their leg and ran over to the other side of the clearing that the group was located at. "!kaepS"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jak shouted after the hybrid allowed him to speak again. Ratchet grabbed Jak's wrist just before the Hero of Haven could try to beat the crap out of the hybrid that just wasted a day away. "Let 'em cool down...and give yourself a few minutes to calm down." Ratchet stated as he saw Jak's skin a few shades paler than what it was just a few seconds ago.

* * *

JCL growled as they wiped the waterfall of tears as they heard Jak scream after they lifted their silence spell off the hero. JCL sniffled as they looked back over their shoulder to see Ratchet leading the other seven slightly further away from the hybrid so there wouldn't be a tornado of fire and Dark Eco lighting between the now separated group. "Why can't I do anything right now?" The hybrid sobbed as they tried to lift a rock a few feet away, but the rock refused to move.

"JCL?"

"Go away, Murray..." JCL sighed as they watched the hippo sit down on the ground beside them and look up at the sky. "You know, Jak's really the only one mad at you. The rest of us didn't mind the short break...I kinda needed this break myself. I mean, fighting however many soldiers we fought back in Haven Forest did wear me out a bit." JCL sighed as the hippo stated this as he continued to look up at the sky.

"Murray, do you think I'll turn evil one day?"

"How could that happen? You're the hybrid ment to keep good and evil balanced and from how your sibling stated how they would end your life, there are three good reasons that prove they are the evil one. One, they are willing to kill their own sibling. Two, complete oblivion is messed up. And Three, who wants to be a hybrid of the three most evil villains that we faced, and I've got a feeling that Dr. ClockErrol is either going to be the most difficult villain anyone could ever face, but there is always something in common with every person that's evil."

JCL tilted their head at Murray as the hippo grinned at them, "What do all villains have in common?"

"Their arch nemesis always defeats them."

* * *

I honestly have really nothing to say about this chapter, other than please review, favorite, and follow. And I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

* * *

Oh look! More Cut Content!

* * *

A part of the dream that never saw the light of day...

* * *

 _"You killed out mother and you killed a wounded baby! How could YOU do something like that and just shrug it off as if it were nothing!?"_

 _"Have fun being the much weaker one, sibling. I'll come back to kill you later."_

 _"...Mom...Why doesn't someone stop him?"_

 _"You are the one to keep you and your sibling as far apart and as close as possible."_

 _"What do I have to do?'_

 _"It's simple...you-"_

 _"KILL THE HYBRID!"_

* * *

Cut Questions and Answers!

* * *

JCL gasped as they awoke from the dream and went over what the message was.

"Why did Veger kill your mother?" JCL slapped their hand to their mouth as they slipped the question to the one person they were to never ask.

"...Veger..." JCL watched Dark Eco lighting spark around Jak as

"D-d-do you have a paper bag?"

"Uh...yeah."

"May I borrow it?"

* * *

Jak really hated Jinx more than we knew.

* * *

"Whenever he called me by one of his stupid nicknames, I wanted to just rip his head off and shove one of his bombs down his neck and stuff his mouth full of bullets and blow his head up with a stick of dynamite."

* * *

A cut pice of wisdom from JCL.

* * *

"Every second that we breathe, a child is born, and a elder dies. Focus on the energy that is released when a elder dies and when a infant is born."

* * *

Here's a surprise guest! Dr. Nefarious! I am kinda disappointed in myself for cutting him out, but he was just going to drag the story out further, so, here's the four sentences that featured the robot.

* * *

"JCL...Where are you..." Dr. ClockErrol growled as he spat a few flames out of his mouth just as a demon soldier entered. "Sir, we have a guest."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU STONE HEADS!"

"What has brought you here, Dr. Nefarious?" Dr. ClockErrol groaned as the organic turned robot entered the room.

* * *

Sorry Max Chronicle, but due to not much being known about the Zanifarian Death Weasel demension, in the final version of this chapter, I didn't go because I couldn't detail the place very well, but here is what I wrote for it, and prof that I did try the Zanifarian Death Weasel Universe.

* * *

"Ugh. Fine. CLANK! BENTLEY! MURRAY! GET OVER HERE AND HOLD HANDS WITH ONE OF US! WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

 _Location: The Zanifarian Death Weasel Universe_

 _City: Unknown_

 _Planet: Unknown_

 _Current Time: 1423 hours_

 _Current Temperature: 72 degrees Fahrenheit_

"TELEPORTING SUCKS!" JCL screamed into Ratchet's face yet again as the group lied on the ground as the teleporting sickness wore off. "All in favor of going back to the Whibble Universe if we almost die here?'

" **Yes!** "

"I don't!"

"No one cares, Daxter." JCL stated the truth as they stood up and looked around the jungle like area. "I don't like this place already." JCL stated as they put the coordinates to the Whibble Universe into the cane just incase the whole group needed a quick escape from the Zanifarian Death Weasel Universe. "I don't like this pace." The hybrid's ears twitched as they listened for any abnormal sounds. JCL's right ear twitched to the sound of Daxter humming the song he had almost started singing a few minutes earlier.

"Ahuna mahtata. It mhans nah worrys. Somethin' somethin' somethin'."

* * *

Useless Jak action that wasn't going anywhere

* * *

Jak sighed as he rolled his eyes at Daxter throwing the useless blackmail out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Fight

**Disclaimer: I only own JCL, Dr. ClockErrol, and the Demon Stone Army...I need to figure out a name for those rock heads... Jak and Daxter are owned by Naughty Dog, Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games and Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch/Sanzaru.**

* * *

Thunder roared as two red eyes stared intently with pure hatred into the darkness of his throne room.

"It's your move now, sibling... Come on. I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me."

* * *

"Defence!" A clear shield deflected a exploding dart as JCL threw their hand out in front of themself. After the black cloud cleared, i revealed the hybrid now wearing a light armor set made of Precursor metal with Raritanium chain mail at the joints. Along with the armor were a double hilts in a cross on the hybrid's back with a Dark Eco crystal sword in one and a Light Eco crystal sword in the second.

"Yeah. You look like you could kick your sibling's butt in ten seconds." Daxter smiled as he fired off a Plasmite bomb at the hybrid that in turn threw it into a crater with a large boulder with the flick of their wrist.

"It's not enough!" The hybrid groaned as they started swinging their blades in circles as Sly jumped forward and almost snatched one of the hybrid's swords away. Ratchet shook his head as he noticed the signs of exhaustion in JCL's body language. Of course, the hybrid had been blocking and slashing for possibly two days straight now to prepare for the unavoidable fight between the siblings that keep the balance of good and evil in the universe. Spending more time here than what was really needed would just be a complete waste of time.

"How do you know when to stop?"

"When I know I can beat him into a bloody pulp and make him pay for everything he's done. I need to stop him... Permanently. _Ash'thul Kal'tar*!_ " As the hybrid shouted the dialect, a nearby rock simply exploded into burning shrapnel that instantly flew to the hybrid's swinging blades was deflected to a nearby tree.

"You can beat Sly, Jak and I in a three on one completely blindfolded and we only get about ten hits on your arms before you beat the living snot out of us like some crazy anime person." Ratchet stated as he threw ten hand bombs at the hybrid who simply summoned their Light Eco wings and took flight ten feet above until the bombs exploded.

"I need to be as fast and strong as possible." Daxter almost fell of Jak's shoulder as he watched the hybrid fly in a large circle at a speed that they started to become a blur of dark brown and a copper color with two glows one of purple and the other white.

* * *

"Sir. We have finally located your sibling."

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"The Whibble Universe, My Lord."

The Stone Demon's knees shook as he was staring dead in the eyes of pure hate as the winged hybrid in front of him simply sighed in his face.

"Good... Go there and bring JCL here. And if you want to, bring their stupid friends too. I'd like to see what they can do."

* * *

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!"

"Who came up with that alarm?" JCL questioned as they heard Daxter's voice on the PA that was still standing from four years of neglect.

"Sorry abou-"

"GET THEM!" JCL's jaw dropped as they saw a gigantic army of stone appear after large asteroid showed the side crawling with the marching army.

"How did they find us!?" Daxter screamed as he launched a Plasmite bomb at the army in a attempt to ward them off.

"That's my sibling for you. Finding me whatever universe I'm in," JCL sighed as they extended their open palm at the army, "From dawn 'till dusk, good and evil will fight until the end of the day and the two deities that represent the waring sides will become one and as the sun rises, the side that is destined to last for a millennia will be shown in the light of the day and the side will control for that millennia until the next deity for the lost side appears on the Day of the Black Sun and the Night of the Blood Moon. And thus, the two deities will fight again and the cycle will repeat until the universe tears itself apart at the seams. But, there will be a price for the deity that kills it's rival. _AKATUTH UK LATHAKA!"_

A single soldier held their palm out as the spell exploded just before it hit the army and the evil voice spoke through the stone JCL.

 _ **"Dear, sibling. I have sent my soldiers so that I may speak with you. I give up the hunt for you and I wish for you to come home. I will let you rein for eternity. I have no need for living anymore. I have done everything I wanted to. It's your turn to rule everything."**_

"He's lying!" Jak shouted as the evil hybrid finished his surrender speech.

"Only one way to find out." JCL stated as they entered the coordinates for the evil city. "You guys can come if you want, but I can send you back if you don't want to be dragged any further in this."

"Are you kidding me?" Ratchet stated as he grabbed the cane, "I could never leave a friend behind to fight someone who is stronger than them as of this moment. I'm going to help you end this."

"Count us in!" Murray smiled as Sly, Bentley, and himself placed their hands over Ratchet's on the cane.

"We're in far enough to see the finish of this. I'm not going to end it here." The group vanished in a flash of light as they headed to the final battle.

* * *

 _Talorath -_ _Parhaveopolis_

* * *

 _(Darkness of The Unknown - Final Xemnas 2.5 version)_

* * *

"Ah, sibling. You have come. Now, you will fulfil the legend." Dr. ClockErrol smiled as he walked down the steps of his palace with a cloak of white and black...The same cloak that Damas Cooper the Lombax wore after their mother died...The very cloak that their father died in. JCL took a deep breath as they saw their sibling kneel down and have their head on a stone slab.

"End my curse of immortality and become the deity of balance, dear sibling." JCL ignored any of the shouts of warning behind her as she zombie like walked up to the warrior standing next to their sibling... their brother as she was about to kill her own brother with the sword he killed their father with.

"Channel all that hatred and suffering I have caused you and take it all out on me. End it now. You know you've always wanted to, dear sister." Lightly placing the blade's tip on his throat, JCL slowly exhaled and stated, "I did always love you brother, it was just really hard to show it when you would tear my flesh open." Just as JCL lifted the blade, the evil hybrid flew up and pulled out a Talon dagger and stabbed at JCL's chest and he awaited the beautiful sound of JCL cough-

 _Clank!_

"What!?" The hybrid lifted up the blue cloth over JCL's chest to see the metal armor underneath.

"Man. Even with the most powerful skills, you still don't know how to properly use them." ClockErrol growled in anger as he felt a metal knee hit him in the chin and kicked him back into the legs of his right hand soldier.

 **"Atta-"**

 _ **"NO! This is to be between myself and my sister! NO ONE ELSE!"**_ The mechanical hybrid roared as he shed the cloak and covered himself in metal owl feathers. With one flap of his wings, the evil hybrid flew up into the dark sky that flashed with lighting, shadow his form for a few seconds with only his red eyes visible during that moment.

 _ **"I will defeat you and become the most powerful! Even if I have to tear this whole planet apart!"**_ The evil hybrid threw several sharpened feathers down at the hybrid who simply deflected them out of the air.

"You're not going to win that easy, brother! I am more powerful than you!" JCL shouted as she allowed every power she knew flow away to her brother as he drained them away.

"I know of you taking every power I have, but you can't take away my true power!" The good hybrid stated as she let the power she's been hiding all this time out and help her. Opening her eyes to swirls of black and white, the discarded cloak placed itself over her shoulders as if the universe said, "This is to be the deity of perfect balance between good and evil."

 _ **"NOOO! That is to be my power!"**_ The evil hybrid screamed as he swooped down and drew several sharp feathers out and opened his owl talons to grab and squeeze his sister to death.

"BOW TO YOUR MASTER, DEMON OF DARKNESS!

* * *

 _"You killed our father!" A younger JCL screamed as she drew her swords out at her brother and lunged at him. Every thought was clouded with anger and pain as the hybrid felt every punch, kick, and stab she received from her brother, but she ignored the pain as she repeatedly stabbed her brother's wings in a red visioned rage. As the two continued to draw blood out of each other, the good hybrid suddenly saw the whole world in a swirl of light and darkness...And an unbelievable amount of newfound power with every second that passed that they were near each other...as if she were draining him from his power._

 _"Bow to your master, sibling."_

* * *

 _ **"NEVER!"**_ Seeing the world in the ancient light after a few years, the evolved JCL simply smiled as her now Clockwerk sized wings adorned with black and white feathers smacked her brother out of the air and onto the now muddy ground from the heavy rainfall that began as the evil hybrid fell.

"Brother. Your powers both that are mine and your's will belong to me now. You will give up as you had proposed." JCL stood tall as they stared down at their brother. As mere seconds ticked by, more and more power was transfered from the evil hybrid to the now perfectly balanced hybrid.

 _ **"You witch! You wimp! You coward and malice and filth of the universe! THAT IS TO BE MY POWER!"**_ Dr. ClockErrol screamed as he stood up and charged at the good and evil deity. The lesser deity was found with a fist to his nose and another five smacks of his sister's wings to whence he flew ten paces away from his sister and had more mud covering his dark and once flawless wings, now adorned with scratches and dents.

 _ **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ The evil hybrid shouted as he charged at his sister again as the clouds above continued to down pour bucket sized rain drops. Just as Dr. ClockErrol was close enough to throw a sharp feather, he choked as he felt his sister's hand grip his throat and he was forced to stare into his sister's black and white swirled eyes.

"You will never kill me and I will never kill you. For I am to finally break the cycle of the legend. For when the sun shall rise tomorrow, we will both be the eternal deities to finally break the spell on our kind. There will always and only be two hybrids to keep the balance. Never again shall we be apart nor together, for just as the sun rose, I will split this world into two. We will be each others moon so that all who pass by the two planets will no longer call it Talorath, but as two planets. Ignis and Opscuritas! Light and Darkness! For one cannot exist without the other, and I will make sure of that!" As JCL finished their speech, they extended their hand out to the large army and disintegrated it to dust to have only the group of seven watching a once in a millennia event.

 _ **"NOOO!"**_ The evil hybrid screamed with what breath he had left and launched himself back with his wings as his sister let go of his throat and drew her dual swords. JCL simply blinked as her brother drew a crudely spiked sword made of the souls he stole from the people he killed during his time of searching for his sister.

 _ **"You can't take my power from me!"**_

"She already did!" Daxter shouted which in turn made the evil hybrid screech in anger as he lunged forward and clashed swords with his sister.

 _ **"All I ever did was to make our family proud! Our name should have been feared! Not loved! Tell me how proud you are of us looking weak, sister! Tell me!"**_ Dr. ClockErrol's eyes glowed strongly as his hatred slowly began to blind him of seeing the Eco crystal blades further scratching and even leaving small but deep jagged cuts in his wings that began pouring oil. _**"TELL ME!"**_

JCL gave a dominate roar as she stabbed her Eco swords into her brother's wings that in turn pinned him to the ground and the hybrid slipped the light and dark cloak to turn back to normal and she then repeatedly slammed her brother's face into the mud and then drew the Dark Eco Crystal sword out of her brother's left wing and swung the blade in a left curve to slice his left wing off, a fountain of oil following just a few seconds later.

"I WAS NEVER PROUD OF ANYTHING I EVER DID! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE CHOSEN TO BE THE GREATER DEITY SINCE YOU WOULD ALWAYS BEAT ME IN ANY FIGHT! I WAS NEVER ABLE TO BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU KILLED OUR FATHER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED BRINGING FEAR TO THE FAMILY NAME, BROTHER! THE NAME COOPER THE LOMBAX STANDS FOR GOOD! NOT EVIL, DR. CLOCKERROL COOPER THE LOMBAX!" JCL screamed as she picked up her brother by the loose wires of where his left wing used to be and she dragged him through the mud as she walked over to the seven and punched in a set of coordinates for the nine of them to teleport to where her brother and herself used to on very rare occasions play in the dirt. The Fine Line.

* * *

 _Talorath, The Fine Line_

* * *

"THIS ENDS NOW!" JCL shouted as she stabbed her brother's sword into his remaining left wing on the dark side of the planet. The good hybrid walked back onto the light side and placed the black and white cloak back on in order to do what needed to be done as the sun rose to show that both deities were still alive and thus the two were to be the eternal entities of good and evil.

"I take every power you have and ever will have from you and you will never be able to take my powers away ever again, and to fulfill our mother's wish of keeping us as far apart, but as close as possible. Talorath will no longer be one planet. For it shall be split into two separate planets. Ignis and Opscuritas will be where we can be found!" JCL stated to her beaten brother as she stabbed the ground with both of the crystal swords and pushed her hands out with palms open as she said, "Forever apart, but close together."

 _ **"NOOO!"**_ The weak hybrid screamed as he ripped his sword out of his wing and tried to stop the planet from becoming two, but just as he stepped close enough to rip the blades out of the ground, a large crack formed through the ground and the ground rumbled as the planet split into two smaller planets as the very core of the planet split into two and reshaped itself from the stronger hybrid's power.

Volcanoes erupted and formed mountains that eroded in the blink of an eye into beaches and old beaches became sea floors that pushed up against another old beach and created underwater volcanoes that would creat new land. Rivers and lakes formed on both planets as well as vegetation and other wildlife in the jungles, savannas, forests, and several other ecosystems that started forming on both planets. Billions of years passed in mere moments until JCL saw it fitting that she and her brother were to be the only fully evolved life on their planets when the good hybrid ended the destruction of Talorath and the creation of Ignis and Opscuritas.

"That... was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Daxter stated as he finally woke up from the shock of being in the presence of the hybrid he saw being the deity of good and evil beat the living snot out of her brother and create two brand new planets from a old one and finally add life to the desert like planet.

"So, are you the final deity?" Ratchet asked as he saw JCL pick up the white and black cloak.

"Only if I put on this coat. Which I plan on not doing that again for a while. Besides, he can't do anything now to disrupt the balance. I'm guessing you guys want to go home now since you simply watched me beat my brother into mortality."

"Yeah. going home would be pretty nice."

* * *

And that is that. There Is More To Know About That Hybrid is done. Big thanks to Max Chronicle for all his support and I hope you enjoied it and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

* * *

Gibberish Spell translations

I have no idea what the spells JCL casted in this chapter translate exactly to in other languages, but here are the translations of what I wanted.

 _Ash'thul Kal'tar- Explode and Attack_

 _Aka'tuth uk Lath'aka- Begone you of Darkness_

* * *

The cut content.

* * *

The one statement that almost turned JCL evil.

* * *

"For every day and night that I have always hated you, I never told you what the final test was. I was given a child you with a severed limb. I healed you and saw you become what you are today. I failed the final test. I didn't become the stronger one. You did, but now I'm changing that!"

* * *

Perfect Balanced JCL Going a bit over board with the good and evil planets.

* * *

"Bonum and Malo! Bien and Mal! Licht and Dunkel! Whatever dialects that all translate to one!"


End file.
